


Those Panties (Outtake from Don't Talk to Strangers)

by diablo77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absolutely disgusting filthy filth, F/M, I'm Serious, Infidelity, Panty Kink, Porn, Smut, motel sex, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diablo77/pseuds/diablo77
Summary: What exactly did Lucifer find that tipped him off to Meg's affair with Cas?





	

            Lucifer had been rummaging in the hamper for a pair of wearable socks, since he’d realized he didn’t have any clean ones left in the drawer. A corner of purple lace had caught against his wrist and he’d pulled at it with surprise, the implications of what he was seeing swimming in his head, refusing at first to come together into something that made sense.

            Meg’s panties, a flimsy scrap of lace and elastic that barely covered anything and wasn’t actually useful for the purposes panties usually serve. She had a small collection of things like that, and she brought them out only for sex, only on nights when she felt like making it special. They hadn’t had a night like that in a while, though, and he knew for a fact she hadn’t worn them with him.

            He balled them tightly into his fist and walked into the living room, where Meg was sitting in her favorite chair. He cleared his throat, swallowed. “Meg,” he said. He opened his hand and let her see what he was holding. The ghostly look that passed over her face told him all he needed to know.

 

____________________

           

            It had been a few nights earlier, one of her motel dates with Cas. She’d thrown them on at the last minute before she caught her taxi, thinking he might appreciate the surprise. He’d met her at the door to the room already stripped to boxers and a T-shirt, and, she could feel as she embraced him, already hard. “Well, aren’t we impatient tonight,” she teased, working a hand up his shirt to scratch down his back.

            Cas responded by crashing his lips into hers, so hard she lost her breath for a moment. His hands were running up her dress, and she gave in and lifted her arms above her head so he could slip it off. Truthfully, she was already ready too. Standing in front of him in those panties and a matching bra that was barely a bra, whispers of lace that only halfway cupped her breasts, she enjoyed watching his eyes widen and hearing the tortured moan that escaped his lips just from seeing her. He sank to his knees and kissed the purple lace between her thighs, ran his tongue over it, still making desperate strangled sounds. “Cas!” she gasped. She wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but she liked it.

            He continued to lick at the lace until she was so wet she was sure he could taste it through the thin fabric, and he lapped more enthusiastically, pressing the lace against her clit until she could barely stand it herself. She was actually relieved when he finally pulled his face away, only because he immediately started pushing her toward the bed. He bent her forward quickly, and her knees barely caught the edge of the mattress, her hands flying out in front of her to brace herself. Cas stripped off his T-shirt and wadded it into a ball, throwing it into the corner before reaching forward to unhook Meg’s bra. It slid down her shoulders, and she lifted off her hands just long enough to slip it off and toss it aside. She heard a rustle behind her that she knew was the sound of his boxers coming off, and she reached for the sides of her panties. “No,” Cas said roughly, a hand clamping over hers. She moaned with her whole body as his fingers hooked into the crotch of the panties instead and pulled them to the side. He pushed into her so fast it almost stung, wet as she was, but pleasure quickly took over and the slight pain made it even more intense.

            Cas rocked back onto his heels on the edge of the bed, pulling Meg down with him so she was sitting on his lap as he thrust up into her. He reached a hand around to stroke and play with her nipples, pulling more intense sounds from her mouth that she couldn’t seem to control. With his other hand, he reached down the front of the panties and stroked through her slick, making circles around her clit. Meg’s orgasm slammed into her with the force of a train, harder than anything she’d ever felt before. It immobilized her. She could only sit still as Cas continued to fuck her until a second wave came on top of the first, even more intense, and she was pushed beyond screaming to actually _sobbing,_ forcing herself to babble out _yes_ mixed with curses and Cas’s name over and over so he wouldn’t think he was hurting her and stop.

She felt like a wrung-out rag when the sensation left her, completely useless and half-detached from her body. When she became aware of herself again, Cas was still stroking into her, but he was losing his rhythm and she knew he was close. She pulled his hand out of her panties and moved it over the lace, let him stroke it from the outside, feeling his fingers wander in a way that let her know it excited him still. Meg had an idea. “You like these panties, huh?” she murmured over her shoulder.

Cas could barely stammer into her ear, “Yes. Oh, yes.”

She grinned. “You wanna come on them?” She knew what effect that question would have on him. He could only whimper in reply, and Meg had just enough time to lift off him and roll over to face him on the bed before he lost it. She watched his face contort as he released thick hot spurts all over the lace. She’d never seen so much at once, and she was a mess when he was done. He collapsed next to her, clearly as drained as she was, and for no reason she could find, they both burst into laughter.

“Well. That was fun,” Meg said when she finally was able to get up. On another night she might have used the motel shower, but there didn’t seem to be a point when she’d have to put these panties back on to go home, sticky from Cas on the outside and soaked inside with her own juices. She’d just have to get home in time to shower there.

 

_____________________

 

            When she got home, Meg peeled the panties off, wadded them up and hid them deep in the hamper. By the time Lucifer came in, she had showered and dressed in one of her satin nightdresses, slipped into bed with a gossip magazine like she’d been there all along.


End file.
